What We Have Become Tonight
by PhantomWraith
Summary: Sent to a parallel dimension of his world with ancient powers that haven't been seen for over a millenia, Naruto goes down a different path. Physcially changed and unable to use his chakra, he seeks one thing; Konoha's demise.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist

What We Have Become Tonight

Part One: Evolution

Chapter One: Discovery

Sighing quietly as he tried to ignore the memories of his past, Naruto stayed on the bed. He had no idea what happened. One minute he had managed to kill Madara once and for all, but the Uchiha used some sort of last resort technique that fucked everything up. The next minute, Naruto wakes up in his old apartment. That, and the fact he was far different than he used to be.

Standing at 6'8" in height, Naruto was now a hulking bipedal humanoid fox with two clawed mechanical arms and some sort of metal object replacing his left eye. His remaining right eye was pitch black with a crimson slit pupil and blood red sclera, his ears were tipped with black, dark crimson tribal markings decorated his metal arms and torso, and his legs were double jointed like any other canine.

He also had nine obsidian fox tails tipped with scarlet and red fur covering his feet up to the first knee joint. The only thing that remained of his old belongings was the necklace Tsunade had given him so many years ago, which was now around his neck. The only form of clothing he now had on was a pair of baggy black pants torn off at the knees to form shorts.

He no longer cared what other people thought of his appearance. His time as a child in Konoha had calloused his feelings to the point he barely cared about anything more than finding a purpose in life.

It was frightening to him when he first woke up, but he managed to calm down relatively fast. That same day, Naruto discovered that he had been sent to something akin to a world parallel to his own. The Yondaime- his father- still lived, the Kyuubi never attacked, the threat of another war was knocking on Konoha's doorstep, and he was granted powers that were not energized with chakra.

He didn't know anything as to how he became a bipedal fox or how he now had something called automail, the machines that now replaced his arms and eye. He couldn't use chakra anymore, but his new powers- which he discovered to be an ancient power called Alchemy- were not unlike fuinjutsu techniques. It didn't take him long to translate the runes inscribed on the palms of his hands, the catalyst for his powers.

That was nearly eight years ago, which would have been the day he would have started the Academy. Now, Naruto was a master of the Alchemic arts and he was constantly trying new combinations of runes and transmutation arrays. Kyuubi had gone missing the day he appeared in this new world and Naruto was glad for it.

"Well…Legend says that kitsune were masters of trickery, illusions, seduction, and shape shifting. I know I can shape shift already…I'll look into the others later on." Naruto thought out loud to himself before closing his eyes and concentrating. In a flash of red alchemic energy, Naruto was about 6'1" with tanned skin, the same old whisker marks on his cheeks, shaggy black hair with dark crimson streaks that reached down to his waist in a thick braid, the same black and red eyes in his fox form, and…

"At least it's only one tail this time…" Naruto muttered under his breath as he saw the black crimson-tipped fox tail sticking out from behind him. His arms and eye, unfortunately, stayed the same along with his fangs and his ears were now pointed, but his clothing changed completely. A sleeveless black turtleneck shirt on his torso, black knee-high steel-toe combat boots on his feet, and a sleeveless hood black trench coat with dark crimson fur lining the inside. Tied around his neck like a collar was his Konoha hitai-ate, which he had earned for a second time in his life.

"Class will be starting soon." He whispered to himself, having enrolled himself into the Academy a couple years ago to restart his life in a new way. He had gone to the Yondaime for such a request and barely got it approved after making up a half-truthful lie about his powers for the added bonus in getting in.

Clapping his hands together and 'pressing' them against the air in front of him, a complex dark crimson transmutation circle appeared in front of him before a portal opened up from within it, leading to the roof of the Academy. Stepping through it, Naruto closed the portal and walked down the stairs to his classroom, finding it ironic that Iruka was his chuunin sensei again.

Taking a seat beside the quiet and relatively attractive sixteen year old Uchiha heiress, Amaterasu, Naruto kept his eyes locked forward. Amaterasu, the older twin sister of Uchiha Sasuke, glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and blushed faintly behind her black cloth face mask.

Since he had started the Academy, Amaterasu had found Naruto to be quite cute and polite, if not a touch cold and anti-social. She didn't know why, but she really liked him. Maybe it was because he was the only person not to worship her because she and her brothers were the only Uchiha clan members to survive the surprise attack Iwa carried out to kill off as much of the Uchiha clan before they were inevitably defeated.

Her wavy raven black hair reached down to her waist with dark red streaks in them, her skin was pale, and her eyes were the standard coal black for the Uchiha clan. She wore black skin-tight pants, black stiletto heel style shinobi sandals, a black cloth face mask pulled up to hide her lower face, a black baggy long-sleeved top that left her flat and toned stomach bare with a diamond shaped hole in the center of her chest so a portion of her D-cup cleavage was visible, and black elbow-length gloves on her arms. On the back of her shirt was the Uchiha clan symbol, a stylized fan. Her hitai-ate was tied around waist like a belt.

She mentally sighed when Naruto, like always, was generally oblivious to her presence. Amaterasu could only hope she was on the same team with him. Her thoughts were interrupted when Iruka started talking.

"Ok, class, settle down! I know you're all excited about today, but…" Naruto, like Amaterasu, started to ignore most, if not all, of Iruka's speech before tuning him back in towards the end. "…Team 7: Uchiha Amaterasu, Uchiha Sasuke, and Kagehana Naruto. Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Team 11…"

Naruto sighed quietly to himself. Oh, joy. Amaterasu wasn't so bad to be around, but her twin brother was nothing short of an arrogant brat. The boy wanted only power and glory, demanding that everyone bow to his every whim. Luckily, their older brother Itachi was easy for him to socialize with.

Then again, they usually compare notes on tactics and argue about the best ways to assassinate an enemy…

When Iruka was finished, Naruto silently and calmly thanked Kami for who his team's sensei was; Uchiha Itachi. Teamed up with the three last living members of the Uchiha clan, Naruto figured it was a well balanced team despite the blood relations between his team mates and sensei.

"Team 7, meet me on the roof."

Standing up with the Uchiha twins, Naruto hung back in the hallway before using a quick teleportation transmutation circle to appear on the roof a few feet behind Itachi. Landing silently on his feet, Naruto instantly leaned back to dodge the kunai slash that would have slit his throat.

"Sorry. Reflex." Itachi apologized calmly as he put away the kunai. "Try not to sneak up on me like that. How did you do that, anyways?"

"Bloodline technique." Was all Naruto said before he took a seat in the cool shade of a nearby tree. Itachi nodded. Konoha was chock full of bloodline wielders of all kinds from all over the world. It was nothing new for someone with an unknown bloodline to randomly appear in Konoha.

Although he never knew what it was, Itachi always knew that Naruto was holding something back in their weekly sparring matches. He never used a single ninjutsu or genjutsu technique, only taijutsu and kenjutsu. Itachi, at first, believed Naruto simply didn't know how to utilize his chakra for such things, but the elder Uchiha sibling had taught Naruto several different techniques.

That, when coupled with the fact Naruto could defend himself from almost everything Itachi could throw at him, made Itachi begin to fear having to fight his new student should he decide to go rogue. There was no way any other jounin could battle the teen without serious injury or death.

Naruto couldn't help sighing as his team mates arrived and gave him odd looks. One of confusion and surprise from Amaterasu, one of anger and jealousy from Sasuke. Naruto sighed again, knowing his life was going to be Hell on Earth…

Naruto grabbed Itachi's ankle with his right hand as the jounin tried to land a heel drop on his left shoulder, only for Naruto to block with his left forearm. Tossing the black haired man away, Naruto slowly slid back into his taijutsu stance; legs spread apart half a step more than shoulder width on either side, left side facing the opponent, left arm coiled loosely in front of him, right fist clenched lightly and held at his right hip.

Their little battle had been going on for nearly four hours straight since the test had started. Within half an hour, both Sasuke and Amaterasu were incapacitated while Naruto simply wouldn't sit still long enough to be hit or blocked anything and everything he couldn't dodge.

Itachi winced as he dragged himself back onto his feet. His ribs and legs were bruised, his right hand was broken, and his head felt like someone took a twenty pound sledgehammer to it. Repeatedly. How the Hell was that boy able to fight so well? Veteran high level jounin had trouble with him, but a green horn genin fresh out of the Academy was kicking his ass like he was a wet kitten against a full grown tiger.

He was never this good during their past spars…

"You should quit while you still can, Itachi-sensei." Naruto suggested, still in his stance. The teen wasn't even winded in the slightest where as Itachi was practically dead on his feet. "You will only receive more severe injuries the longer this goes on."

"No, I think I'll keep fighting." Itachi brushed aside his student's 'concern' while charging up a good amount of chakra in his muscles for a one-hit KO. Blurring out of sight and reappearing in front of Naruto in an instant, the Uchiha lashed out with a powerful chakra enhanced right hook at Naruto's chest. Thinking he had won, Itachi smirked slightly.

Then he stared in shock with wide eyes when Naruto bent backwards at the waist and flowed with it, back flipping and kneeing the attacking jounin right in the face while sliding into a hand stand and launching the jounin away from him. Rocketing through two trees and slamming into a third, the woozy jounin slid to the ground, unable to see straight. Vision blurry and wobbly, Itachi barely recognized Naruto's form approaching him.

"I warned you, Itachi-sensei. You should have listened to me." Was all he said before taking the bells. Itachi could only string together a single thought as he lost consciousness.

'_Dear Kami…That boy's a taijutsu demon…'_

Six Months Later

Wave Country

"One Down!" Declared one of the two attacking missing-nin, only for twin images of Naruto to flicker into existence in front of them both and kick them into each other just moments before they could wrap Itachi up in their bladed chain. Itachi, who stayed still, noticed the glowing runes on Naruto's metal hands and slowly gained a peek at the capabilities of his strongest and most enigmatic student.

Still in mid-air, both after images showed them twisting into a pair of heel drops that slammed both of the Demon Brothers down into the dirt path, knocking them both unconscious. As they flickered out of sight, everyone turned back to see Naruto reading a book as if nothing had happened, just as he was before they were ambushed.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Naruto asked as he looked up, having chosen to take a page out of Hatake Kakashi's book of tricks to avoid any pestering questions. It worked, for now. Even as Tazuna, their client, began to explain everything to Itachi, Naruto had his eyes set on the tree tops in the distance where he barely saw a masked figure watching them.

'_So they weren't alone, eh?'_ Naruto mused to himself, choosing to keep his findings to himself as the figure vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves. Gazing back down at the journal in his hands, Naruto continued to review his findings on Alchemy and its history.

It wasn't until the next day a couple hours after dawn when they encountered another enemy. This time, it was Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. The man, in a half-hearted attempt, had thrown his sword like shuriken in order to behead everyone in one go.

Unfortunately, Itachi had noticed it and warned everyone. Then, after a short conversation between the two jounin, Itachi and Zabuza engaged in battle. Although a former ANBU Captain and jounin, Itachi was at a disadvantage. Zabuza's _Kirigakure_ technique was canceling out his Sharingan, leaving him vulnerable to the man's Silent Homicide fighting style.

Naruto watched as this happened, his mechanical eye catching everything that happened between the battling jounin through the use of thermal imaging. His team mates, like their sensei, were blinded by the mist, giving him the perfect chance to make his move.

Clapping his hands together and touching the tops of his forearms, two foot long double-edged blades extended from the metal plating in arcs of red alchemic energy. Clapping his hands together again and forming a portal in front of him, Naruto leapt through it and descended upon Zabuza from above. Lashing out with both blades, Naruto landed in a crouch a couple feet in front of the man.

"Heh…You're pretty good kid." Zabuza commented casually as a thin trail of blood dribbled down his face, a minor scratch having been made on the left side of his forehead. Clattering to the ground in hundreds of tiny pieces were the remains of Zabuza's sword, which had been Naruto's primary target. Caught in the middle of it had been the man's right hand, which was cleanly severed at the wrist.

"Save me a spot in Hell, Zabuza." Naruto whispered as he stood up and locked eyes with the Demon of the Mist, who merely gave him a bloody grin, showing off his sharp triangular shark teeth. The bandages had been ripped off by Naruto's blades during the metal hurricane of his attack.

"I'll keep it nice and warm for you when you drop by, _Demon of the Mist_…" Zabuza trailed off as blood began to seep from his mouth and down his chin, still grinning. Forming a single hand seal, Zabuza's left hand was engulfed in chakra before he thrust it against Naruto's chest.

Eyes wide with shock, Naruto rocketed back for a few feet before hitting the ground, clutching his chest where the flesh was branded with the kanji for 'silent demon', his shirt having been burned away where the mark was.

Itachi, having seen it through the slowly thinning mist, was by Naruto's side in moments to check on him, only to find he was alright. Although he was coughing from having the wind knocked out of him and the right side of his chest having been burned with chakra, Naruto was perfectly fine.

"Wha-What did you do to me?" Naruto growled out as he suddenly knew how to perform techniques he originally knew nothing about, how to use the Silent Homicide fighting style, how to use Kubikiri Houcho, and many more things.

"Heh…Hehehe…Hehehehehehe…" Zabuza chuckled darkly as the light left his eyes. His body then toppled over on top of Kubikiri's remains, the blood from his mutilated torso bathing the pieces in crimson liquid. As steam rose from the sword's remains, Kubikiri slowly pieced itself back together until it was fully repaired. At the same time, the kanji for 'silent demon' appeared on Zabuza's chest in the form of a burn like Naruto now sported before disappearing completely.

"What the hell just happened, guys?" Amaterasu asked as she crouched down beside his secret crush and began to apply a medicinal cream meant to treat burns.

"I…I don't know." Naruto slowly replied before growling quietly in anger, fangs bared. He had always been short tempered whenever he gets hit. "One minute, I had him on Death's doorstep and the next, I'm getting thrown back with this damn burn on my chest."

"_Hehehehe…"_ Zabuza's laugh echoed in Naruto's head, but he shrugged it off, thinking his mind was just messing with him. Little did he know that Zabuza's mind and spirit had transferred over to Naruto's body, bringing his chakra and experience along as well.

"Let's just get going before we run into anymore problems." Sasuke growled, angered that the no-clan loser on his team managed to kill someone not even three 'Elite' Uchiha could injure. As everyone ran a quick check on their equipment and tended to their minor wounds before they continued on, the masked visage of an angry Kiri hunter-nin followed Naruto's every move.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto awoke for the third time that night, Zabuza's dark laughter still echoing within his mind. It was irritating at most, but Naruto knew it was not normal. Looking down at his chest, Naruto figured it had something to do with the branded kanji there. Since it happened two days ago, Naruto had been feeling stronger than before and he had become very…_touchy_ whenever someone touched Kubikiri Houcho, which was currently lying beside him.

"_Hehehe…Foolish boy…"_ Zabuza's disembodied voice whispered in his ear, making Naruto's eyes narrow suspiciously. Standing up and dressing himself, Naruto grabbed _his_ zanbatou and holstered it on his back before detaching the handle and clipping it to his belt.

Through the use of an alchemic portal, he left Tazuna's home and reappeared in the middle of a clearing. There, he stabbed Kubikiri into the ground beside him and sat down in the lotus position, meditating.

Almost instantly, Naruto appeared in his mindscape. The scene before him alerted Naruto to a major change. Where once was a dark sewer was now an ivory desert of snow in an endless clearing that stretched on forever. Behind him was a great mountain with a metal gate set into it, the remains of Kyuubi's old cage.

"_So you finally decided to visit me and Fluffy, eh?"_

"What are you doing here, Momochi?" Naruto asked as he idly noticed he was in his true form. Standing behind him was Momochi Zabuza wearing the standard Kiri ANBU uniform and armor with two ninjato swords crossed on his back. Naruto didn't bother turning around to face the dead man's spirit.

"_Aw, you're not happy to see me? I thought we were the best of pals, Naruto?"_ Zabuza mocked with a vicious grin. That same grin thinned out when chains shot from the ground and bound his wrists and ankles along with wrapping around his neck, waist, and elbows. _"Not very friendly, I take it?"_

"Don't make me ask you again, Momochi." Naruto growled as he finally turned to face the bound man, eyes narrowed in anger as his finger tips lengthened into sharp metal claws. The markings on his arms began to glow dark red as he snarled, baring his sharp teeth.

"_Hehehe…Why so serious?"_ The bound specter questioned tauntingly, only to be answered with a backhand across the cheek. A shallow cut on his cheek began to bleed slightly as he spat out a glob of blood onto the taintless snow. _"That was a pretty good hit, but you were holding back."_

"Then start talking before I _stop_ holding back, Momochi. Why are you in my mind? What did you do to me?" Naruto snarled as he gripped the man by the neck and looked him dead in the eye. Zabuza simply gave him a bloody grin as he was lifted off the ground, his feet left dangling beneath him.

"_Uh-uh-uh…It won't be that easy, boy. You gotta catch me first."_ Was all Zabuza said before he burst into pale blue particles and reformed a few feet away from his previous spot. Eyes glinting with insanity and grinning madly, Zabuza turned on his heel and took off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto bellowed out as he roared in fury, kicking up a giant cloud of snow behind him as he bolted after the fleeing spirit. Unknown to Naruto or his newest tenant, the Kiri hunter-nin was watching him again, contemplating whether to kill him now or later.

Reluctantly, she chose to stay her hand for the time being and kill him tomorrow to avenge Zabuza-sama…


End file.
